fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Laurent
Laurent ' (ロラン ''Roran) is a character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is Miriel's son from the future, and can potentially be the brother or father of Morgan. His birthday is April 25th. He is voiced by George C. Cole in the English version. Profile Laurent can be a bit cold and callous, much like his mother. Where Miriel's scientific inqueries are focused in theory and discovering natural laws, Laurent tends to find practical applications for the subjects he studies. Although he was born after Lucina, he was sent three years before Lucina arrived, causing him to be older than her (and potentially his parents). Because of this, until Lucina's arrival three years later, Laurent was the sole child and he felt constantly isolated and alone until he was finally reunited with his parents. He has an intelligent mind and is a dedicated student, but tends to get into messes created by the people around him. Because of his ability to notice minute details, he can solve many arguments in an instant. Like the other children characters, Laurent wears his mother's ring, his memento of her. His glasses shine the most out of anyone in the army. In his Paralogue, Chrom's army arrives at an oasis with a rumored mirage village. Unfortunately, barbarians plan on raiding the villages so Chrom's army works fast to stop them. When Miriel enters one of the nearby villages Laurent comes out and instantly recognizes his mother and talks to her. Unfortunately his mother's curiosity with the mirage village is much too pressing, so Laurent waits until after the bandits are dealt with. Afterward Laurent shows his mother his ring, which Miriel subjectively says that it is not proof that Laurent truly is her son since her son could have been killed and the ring was taken by him. However, Miriel still openly admits that it is possible that Laurent is her son so she asks that he accompanies her so she can find out. After the war, Laurent, wanting to match his mother's intellect, set off on a long journey. He would later write a legendary tale of his journey in an epic novel. In Laurent's support with his mother, the two spend much time pondering the mechanics of alcohol flammability and flame colors. In their final support, Laurent finds usage for the colored flames by making fireworks, which his mother offers to assist him. In his support with his father, his father wonders what he and his son have in common since Laurent plainly takes more from his mother. Laurent tries his best to isolate himself from his father, believing that he is no longer a child, but a full grown adult. However Laurent's father reminds him that even though he is an adult, he is still his son and that he should not isolate himself nor put so much stress upon himself. Laurent finally opens up to his father and rids himself of all of his fears and loneliness that came from his time by himself. In Game Base Stats *Note: These are Laurent's absolute base stats. To get his actual base stats, use the following formula= current stats - Miriel's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + child's absolute base stats / 3 + child's class base stats. |Mage |10 |10 |3 |7+2 |7 |4 |11 |4 |5 |5 | Magic +2 20pxFocus* |20pxTome - C |Elwind |} '''* - Laurent will inherit the last active skill from both of his parents, excluding those exclusive to DLC. Growth Rates Varies Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Miriel *Laurent's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be Laurent's father) *Gerome *Yarne *Morgan (Only if Laurent is his father) Reclassing Base Classes *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Barbarian - Promotes to Berserker or Warrior *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight. *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Inheritance from Miriel Laurent cannot reclass into these, but he can inherit a skill from them *Troubadour -Valkyrie **Should Laurent not receive the Priest class from his father, Laurent can inherit a War Cleric skill from Miriel. The Avatar as Father *All possible male classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Wyvern Rider Stahl as Father *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Cavalier *Archer Vaike as Father *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Myrmidon *Thief *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Cavalier *Archer Gaius as Father *Myrmidon *Fighter *Thief Donnel as Father *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Fighter *Villager Gregor as Father *Myrmidon *Mercenary Libra as Father *Priest Henry as Father *Thief Quotes Event Tiles *"My word - a misplaced item? Does no one adequately secure their belongings?" (item *"I've been organizing our weapons by name and make. Our old system was a farce!" (exp) Relationship Tiles Asking *"You seem to be in excellent spirits. Did you discover a book to your liking?" (happy) *"I heard that verbalizing dreams makes them come true. Care to test it?" (dreams) Replying *"I pass the hours by reading the books of this era - a whole library I had thought lost." (free time) *"No. For once our shelves are all organized! I am most grateful." (happy) *"I dream of becoming a true scholar - one who can sort the truth from the legends." (dreams) Replying - Father *"The future? Hmm...very well. How about we start with a warning? You should endeavor to put things back where you found them! The arguments your sloppiness started with Mother - we almost needed counselling! ...There, that was a nice, healthy talk. Now we can be a normal family." (story) Level Up *"A logical consequence of tireless diligence." (6+ stats up) *"It seems I've reaped unexpected gains." (4-5 stats up) *"A fair result." (2-3 stats up) *"My sincerest apologies. I'll strive to improve." (0-1 stat up) *"By my analysis, I've hit my theoretic potential." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Truly, these seals hold wondrous power..." Armory *"I'll be satisfied if it meets my basic requirements." (buying) *"If you don't need it, there's no point hanging on to it." (selling) *"I'm amazed what they can do with old gear nowadays." (forging) Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Battle Dual Support *"Stay sharp." *"I will not lose." *"I'll be your assistant." *"Do be careful." Dual Strike *"And another!" Critical *"Enough!" *"You were a fine subject!" *"I grow weary of you!" *"Get thee hence!" Defeated Enemy *"Excellent data." *"Be at peace." *"Heh heh..." *"A logical result." Partner Defeated Enemy *"You needn't have." *"My thanks" Defeated By Enemy *"Blast..." Death Trivia *Laurent's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken was first released in Japan. *Laurent's voice actor, George C. Cole, also provides the voice of Gregor. *His artwork shows him wielding a Tome, most likely a fire-based tome. Etymology Laurent is a French variation of the name "Laurence", which is a Latin name meaning "laurel crowned" or "victory". The latter meaning is a possible reference to his deductive nature. Gallery File:Loran.jpg|Laurent's portrait in Awakening. File:Laurent1.jpg|Concept art of Laurent. File:laurent2.jpg|Concept art of Laurent. File:loran confession.jpg|Laurent confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Laurentconfession.jpg|Laurent's full confession. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters